Code Lyoko: Life After Lyoko
by YumiAeremieAelitaAngel365
Summary: Lyoko is affcially shut down & we discover something about Jeremie that affects the whole gang. Also we find out something about Jeremie's dad that has to do something with Jeremie. As adults, something happens between Aelita & Ulrich & changes everything


**Story: **Code Lyoko: Life After Lyoko

_Disclaimer: I don't own CL or any of the characters._

_A/N: I hope you enjoy it. It's my first story so R&R pleez. And Franz Hopper's out of the internet and on Earth. ;)_

_Chapter 1_: proposal 

She slept soundly as a large ray of sun hit her pink tank top. She turned on her side and hugged the blue bunny her boyfriend gave her on their first date.

Her clock turned 10 and her radio turned on and the DJ said, "Good morn, everybody. It's now turning 10 am. The sun is shining and the temp is 71 degrees on this lovely Saturday morn. Here's a little something for those of you who haven't even opened your eyes, only on Sky radio." The song "Suddenly I See" by KT Tunstall began to play.

The girl opened her eyes, only to be greeted by the sun. She got out of bed then went to the restroom and came back. She opened her closet and put on magenta button-up blouse and a back skirt with white heels. She finished putting on make up and checked herself in the mirror.

"Perfect!" she said to herself, then left.

She was walking to a bench when her cellphone rang.

"Hello, Yumi." she answered.

"Hey, Aelita. How are you?" Yumi replied on the other line.

"I'm fine; how are you?" Aelita replied.

"I'm good. Where you heading?"

"I'm heading for _Denny's_. Remember you told me that we're eating lunch there?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Hey, Yumi, any reason that you might know why Jeremie's been acting so tentative toward me lately?"

"No, I don't. Sorry."

"Uh…Alright. I'll um see later."

" 'Kay. Bye," Yumi said, hanging up.

"_I'm gonna hurt Yumi for making me dress up," _Aelita thought. _"Why am I even dressing up to go eat lunch?"_ She sighed. "Oh, well. I'll find soon enough."

Aelita walked in to the restaurant.

"Surprise! Happy birthday" Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Sam yelled and Aelita jumped.

"Thanks, guys." she said, hugging them.

They sat down and began to eat lunch. In the middle of the meal, Jeremie took Aelita's hand and faced her.

"Aelita," he began, "I know I haven't been the boyfriend I usually am and I'm sorry."

"Wh--What? It's--It's okay."

"No, it's not. I'm not--I'm not usually that timid."

He kneeled down on one knee. Aelita gasped and almost cried.

"Jeremie, you--you can't be…"

"Aelita, will you marry me?"

Aelita stammered, "Yo--You're…purposing…um…wow…"

"_Please…say…yes," _he thought.

"…Yes…YES!!"

Jeremie took the gold ring with 3 large pink stones and put it on her ring finger on her left hand. Jeremie stood up and kissed her.

"I can't believe this ring," Aelita said as they left the restaurant, "it must of cost a fortune!"

"Um, it did…For my dad." Jeremie stopped and held both of her hands. "Aelita, that ring was the ring that my dad purposed to my mother with and it he gave it to me when I was 12 and said, 'Son, when you have found the right one, purpose to her with this ring…' and I asked, 'How do I know?' He replied this: 'You'll know when you look at her and think that she's the most amazing person and the most beautiful girl that ever passed you're way.' I didn't believe him…until the night you were virtualized and you said that it's wonderful to be alive--I swore…that I started living again."

Aelita chuckled and hugged him.

Yumi smiled as she saw the two hugging and folded her arms. Ulrich came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to jump.

"Ulrich, you scared the fuck outta me," Yumi exclaimed.

Ulrich chuckled, "Sorry." Then he kissed her on the cheek.

the dormitory building

"They're what?" Aelita asked, sitting on the step.

"They're coming to meet you, officially," Jeremie replied, holding her hands as she stood up.

"Jeremie, how long have we been going out, and your now asking them to meet me--I thought I already met them."

"Um, you met my dad."

"Oh, that's right."

Jeremie chuckled as he grabbed Aelita's front pockets and pulled her closer to him.

"I knew there was a reason that you were being _too_ sweet lately and I hate it when you do that," Aelita whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, but you know you love it," Jeremie replied, leaning to kiss her.

"Hey, you two, break it up," Jim said, walking by.

"Hey, Jim, was it true that you were an Air Force pilot," Aelita asked, catching up with him.

"Yes, but I don't have time to talk about it--I have to do dorm inspection."

"Dorm inspection?!," Aelita exclaimed, stopping for a sec then caught up with him, again, "Please, don't tell me it's today--it's today?!"

"Yep. I hope your room is clean, Miss Stones and yours, too, Belpois!" Jim replied, shouting the last part.

"Jeremie, why didn't you tell me today was dorm inspection?!" Aelita yelled, grabbing his shirt.

"Uh--um…Aelita, I--I," he chuckled nervously.

"You forgot?"

"Yeah."

Aelita sighed as she went to her dorm.

1 week later, Aelita's dorm

"Come in," Aelita said, then she heard the door shut, "Okay, hold on--let me organize this…and I'm done."

She shut the closet doors and looked at Jeremie. "Hope you know that I had to miss the dance last week 'cause I had to clean my dorm."

Jeremie grinned.

Aelita was wearing a burgundy blouse with white pinstripes, a dark pink skirt and white high heels. Jeremie smiled. He was so excited that his parents were actually going to meet Aelita.

school yard

"Aelita, are you okay?" Jeremie questioned.

"Just nervous," Aelita replied, holding her stomach with one hand and Jeremie took the other.

"It's okay, Lita." Jeremie kissed her, then hugged her. "It's gonna be okay."

Aelita sighed. "Okay."

They saw man and a woman coming closer to them.

"Mom," Jeremie said.

"Jeremie," the woman replied, hugging him tightly.

_I hoped you liked it. Pleez R&R thanks J _


End file.
